


Don't Leave Me

by Mocheeeey279



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are like family okay, Angst, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Everyone deserves hugs and cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy late birthday Jisung, Heartache, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I like the idea of making Jisung suffer sometimes, Jealousy, Jeongin is Jisung's baby, Jisung also deserves all the kithes, Jisung is 3racha's baby no one fight me, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, hang in there jisung, it gets worse before it gets better :), maybe i'll write another one for felix too osz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279
Summary: The sound of his friends’ quarrel fell on deaf ears, his thoughts still replaying Minho’s response. Female classmate? Who was she? How come he never knew her or mentioned her? “Jisung? You okay?” Chan’s soft voice came from his left, breaking him out of his reverie.“Yeah, Chan-hyung… Just a lot on my mind.” He shouldn't be bothered with the fact that his hyung had other friends besides their small group of rascals.So why did his heart clenched so tightly?Or in which Jisung is stuck watching his best friend fall for someone else and it hurts him.Inspired by the On Track MV by Stray Kids!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Slight Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin, Slight Seo Changbin/Lee Felix
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months now, only being to write it now. Minsung is my OTP and I wondered how would Jisung react to seeing Minho fall in love with someone else as he slowly realises that he's been in love with his best friend for years now. 
> 
> This was written before IN LIFE was released, I mayhaps have purposely waited until Ex was released because I felt like it fit the feel of this fic too!
> 
> If you /really/ wanna go through it, I suggest listening to On Track and Ex while reading this :) 
> 
> Please enjoy! Leave a kudos or a comment about how you feel about the fic :D

Jisung wondered when Minho had become such a large staple in his life. If you had asked Jisung, he wouldn’t be able to give a definite answer since it always seemed natural to have Minho in his life. It just made sense. Minho kept him sane, made sure he was grounded when he needed to be. Jisung was sure that he’d be an absolute fool without Minho.

But now—now, he wished that he had done something more to reassure himself that Minho did hold him close. Now, if you asked Jisung when he knew that his heart would remain shattered, he’d give you the time and place.

And it all started because of the drama that they filmed.

In retrospect, the short drama(or movie as Felix argued) had been a wonderful idea to showcase their little club to the public population of the school, with the hopes that it would keep the club afloat. Seungmin’s idea of this drama was a great one, it was the journey that was difficult for Jisung.

“A short film or drama would be perfect to showcase at the school festival! It would keep our club alive _and_ show that we actually do _something_.” Seungmin had a damn good argument, Jisung had to give it to him. Their ragtag group of friends founded the club as an excuse to have a place where they could hang out and do what they wanted instead of being confined to one activity.

Jisung shrugged, not minding the idea, in fact he was quite excited with the idea of filming a short drama or film for the school festival, “I don’t mind. I think Seungmin has a good point too and filming a short drama might be fun.” He received shouts of agreement from Felix and Jeongin ( “Don’t scream, we’re right next to you!” “But then you won’t feel my excitement, Binnie-hyung!” ). 

The oldest september boy laughed at his friends but then turned towards his Minho. “What do you think, hyung? If we’re doing this, the one who’s acting would _definitely_ be you.” _I mean, how could it not? You’re breathtaking, hyung._ Minho laughed, patting Jisung on his messy mop of hair with a toothy grin, “Thanks for the confidence, Sungie but I think that’s up to Seungmin.”

The younger male pouted, his bottom lip jutted out in petulance, ready to argue before Seungmin beat him to the punch. “No no, Jisung’s right. You’re definitely going to act, hyung. Majority of the student body is ready to drop on their knees for you.” His statement raised noises of disgust from their friends.

“Ew, Seungmin-hyung! TMI!”

“Really did not ask for the imagery, thanks.”

“That’s a no from me, fam.”

“Kim Seungmin! Watch your mouth!”

“God, please don’t say that about the captain of our dance team.”

Jisung blanched as well but instantly turned to look at Minho when he heard him laughing his heart out. “Thanks for scarring our friends, Seungminnie but I don’t think they needed that image of me. I’m all good to act if you need me to. Maybe get Hyunjinnie to join me too.” Minho teasingly cooed at his fellow dancer. The taller male huffed and grinned at his hyung, “Who knows, maybe the audience will like me better, hyung.”

Minho screeched and made a lunge towards Hyunjin, “You brat, c’mere!” The room once again erupted into chaos but Jisung wouldn’t want it any othe way. His friends were all that he needed, his home. Nothing could possibly change it.

.

.

.

Until a week later when Changbin proudly announced that he had finished the script for their short drama. Everyone was instantly buzzing with excitement but as Jisung peaked over Felix’s shoulder to read the script along with him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Uh, Changbin-hyung? It says here that we need a female lead. Who are we going to ask help from? Isn’t everyone busy with the school festival?”

“Don’t worry about that, Sungie.” Instead of hearing a response from Changbin, it was Minho who answered him.

“I have a female classmate who’s willing to lend a hand. I asked her earlier today since I pestered Binnie about the script before you guys.”

“Whaaa—Hyung, that’s not faaaaair! I was supposed to get first dibs, Binnie-hyung!”

“A-Ahhh... Sorry Lixie, Minho-hyung practically wrestled it out of me.”

”Hey! Did not!”

“You tackled me when I was walking in the hallway!”

The sound of his friends’ quarrel fell on deaf ears, his thoughts still replaying Minho’s response. Female classmate? Who was she? How come he never knew her or mentioned her? “Jisung? You okay?” Chan’s soft voice came from his left, breaking him out of his reverie. “Yeah, Chan-hyung… Just a lot on my mind.” He shouldn't be bothered with the fact that Minho had other friends besides their small group of rascals. 

So why did his heart clenched so tightly?

* * *

Unsurprisingly, filming had to start as soon as possible, the end product still needed to be edited before it can be shown. In the end, both Jeongin and Minho were chosen as the male leads while Minho’s classmate, Soyoung, was chosen as the female lead. The first time Jisung laid his eyes on her, his gut twisted in his stomach, unsure why he felt so nauseous every time he saw her near Minho.

While he was having his own meltdown, he noticed how frequent Hyunjin had been staring at Soyoung too. His other friends may not have noticed but Jisung’s sure that a certain fennec fox-like friend did.

Sure enough, when he looked around to find Jeongin, he saw the younger boy just looking longingly at Hyunjin.

Jisung felt sorry for Jeongin. The only ones who knew about his feelings for the taller male were Jisung and Seungmin. And that was after he had broken down in front of them one day. (" _I don't understand, hyungs! I want to stop hurting! Why won't it stop hurting... I don't want this."_ )

Feeling a sob in his throat, Jisung shook his head, putting away the painful memory. With that, the filming went on. During the whole filming session, Jisung felt like he want to throw up. He'd argue it was from the heavy lunch he had but deep down, he knows it's from the twists in his gut every time he saw Minho interacting with Soyoung. 

Were they always this close? He never knew.

Even though Minho was close to her during filming, he was sure that Minho-hyung and him spent more time together outside of it.

Atleast. He had hoped so. 

But then, Minho became increasingly busy, apologising to him with the excuse of "Sorry, Hannie! Soyoung and I promised to go over some lines during lunch and after school. We'll hang out another time okay?". Right. Another time.

But one day became another and then another, bleeding into the next until it became three weeks since he last had a decent conversation with Minho. Jisung was starting to wonder if he was the problem. He pretended that Minho's absence had no affect on him but he wasn't foolish. He knew how bad he looked, bags under his eyes, sratches from his fingernails on his wrists and the empty, forlorn look in his eyes.

He sees it everyday and he knew his friends did too. Besides Hyunjin, apparently. It would seem that it wasn't just Minho who was gone all the time.

* * *

The whole filming process took almost a month and a half. Just to be sure, Seungmin said. Jisung's not really sure how to feel. At this point, he just wants it to be over and done with, maybe then, Minho would hang out with him again. But it was wishful thinking, seeing how attached Minho was to Soyoung, he had doubted it.

It was during break in between shots, that Jisung discreetly left in favour of brooding somewhere else.

He managed to find an empty classroom, seeing that it was almost four in the evening. He stepped inside, ready to lean against the wall and lament on his misfortune when he spotted Jeongin. The younger student sat beneath the window, knees tucked in close to his chest, it seemed like he was... Crying?

"Innie?" Jeongin flinched, head snapping to where Jisung was. "Hannie-hyung?" His voice almost seemed to break. 

Jisung wanted to wrap the boy in a blanket and protect him from the world's injustice. Poor Innie.

"Hey... What are ya' doing here, buddy?" 

Innie shrugged half-heartedly. "Ya know. Just... Here." Jisung snorted and walked over to take a seat right beside him, “Sure you are, Innie. But _why_ are you alone in an empty classroom, on our break while looking absolutely miserable?”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile at his dongsaeng’s accusing glare that he threw towards his way, “I could ask you the same thing, Hannie-hyung.”

Sadly, the reason wasn’t as good as he’d wish.

“Well. I think you and I both know why I’m here.”

A somber silence befalls between the both of them.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will it ever stop?” Jisung doesn’t need to ask to know what Innie is asking. The pain of having to live with a one-sided love.

“... I don’t know, Innie. I’m not sure if you like my answer, either.”

Innie’s soft hum was his only response before silence settled between them again. This silence gave Jisung some time to think about the last three weeks. Everything has been so lackluster and fast-paced with the filming that he barely registers anything sticking to his memory other than the painful rejection from Minho.

“...Hyung?” The maknae’s voice stopped this train of thought, his voice almost a soft whisper.

“What’s up, Innie?”

“Are you okay?”

Jisung’s breath got choked up in his throat. The question caught him completely off guard, everyone’s been so busy with filming and their own problems that he thought no one would notice.

“I-”

For some reason, that made him cry.

All of the frustration and anger that’s coupled within the last three weeks just boiled over from him keeping it locked up within himself. Jisung broke down, unable to keep his emotions to himself anymore. He curled up into himself, a death grip on his shirt as he sobbed and wailed his frustrations out.

He barely even registers Jeongin pulling towards him into a sideway hug as Jisung cried into his shoulder.

It was all so suffocating, so heart wrenching. Jisung didn’t understand, why did everything change? Why did it feel like Minho was so far away from him? Why did he have to feel such pain? Why was he being forgotten?

Jisung was sure that he cried for a good 10 minutes before it’s reduced to sniffles, Jeongin’s jacket wet due to his tears. Jisung leaned back and wiped the tear tracks on his cheeks, still sniffling ever so softly.

“Sorry, Innie…”

“It’s fine, Hyung. You did the same for me, remember?”

Jisung nodded, he was sure that he’d be unable to speak without his voice breaking. A forlorn sigh left his lips as he leaned back fully to look at his dongsaeng. He gave Jeongin a very sad smile, his eyes swollen from all the crying he did, his facade falling and showing exactly how tired he was.

“I’m sorry to have burdened you with this, Innie. I’m supposed to be the older one here.”

Jeongin snorted and leaned his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder this time. “No need to apologise, hyung. Everyone deserve a good cry every now and again. I think you of all people deserve it right now.”

Ah, Jisung felt like crying once more. His dongsaeng is seriously too cute sometimes. “Thank you, Innie. Really.” They shared a tight hug, maybe an attempt to piece together their broken hearts. A sudden knock on the door snapped them both out of their moment as Felix’s head peeked into the classroom, his gaze locked onto the both of them.

“You guys alright? Should I tell Minnie to end the filming for today?”

Jisung and Jeongin shared a smile before the older of the pair shook his head at Felix, “We’re all good, Lix, promise. We’ll be out in a few.”

Felix stared at them for a few seconds before stepping into the classroom, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the pair on the floor.

He crouched down and pulled them both into a hug. “Minnie and I are always here for you guys. That includes Chan-hyung and Binnie-hyung by default because they have to do what I say.”

Jisung snorted and returned the hug while patting Felix’s back, “Thanks for the support, Lixie Pixie.” Felix pulls back to look at Jisung, mirroring the grin that the older september twin was giving him. “Of course, Sungshine! We’re practically family aren’t we?”

They turned to Jeongin where they heard him blanching at their display of affections.

“Ew.”

“Aww, c’mon Innie! You know you love us too!”

“I’d rather kiss Beomgyu’s ass, thanks.”

“Lies! Also he’s dating Taehyun so you can’t do that! How about giving me a kiss, Innie?”

“Ack! No! Get off of me, Lix-hyung!”

Jisung cackled as his twin tackled Jeongin to the ground to give him a kiss. Or get one in return. Either way works for Felix, really.

Their roughhousing was, again, broken up when Chan peeked his head into the room, blinking at Felix and Jeongin’s positions.

“You guys alright in here?” For once, Jisung could confidently say, “We’re all dandy here, Chan-hyung.”

The filming session ends peacefully, the twinge in heart hurting just slightly.

* * *

It was later during the weekend that Jisung was asked about his condition again. This time, it was during a producing session with 3racha at Chan’s house. Jisung had been writing lyrics for a beat that Chan had managed to finish in his spare time. (“ _Hyung, you’re like a walking a set of lungs, you never stop working.” “Hush, Binnie._ ”)

Jisung was writing down some lyrics and bars that he felt would fit into the beat while also carrying their own meaning when he felt stares drilling into him. He lifted his head from his notebook when he saw Chan and Changbin staring at him from their spot at the table and Chan’s bed, respectively.

“Uhhh… Hyungs? You guys, uh, okay??” Chan looked at him with a apprehensive look, the same one he wears when he knows something but wants concrete evidence.

“How have you been, Sungie?”

Jisung blinked.

What.

“What?”

Changbin sighed and whacked Chan’s thigh softly before turning to Jisung, “What Chan-hyung means is that, how are you doing? We know you haven’t been at your best health lately.”

Jisung choked on the air in his throat, “W-Who told you that?”

“Give us some credit, Sung. We’ve known each other for three years, you really think we wouldn’t notice your decline in health?” Changbin raised an eyebrow, giving him a stare as if challenging him.

Which, okay, yeah Changbin had a point. Jisung sighed and put his pen down, choosing instead to fiddle with his fingers.

“I’m… fine?”

“Yeah and I’m Picasso. Sounds more like a question than an answer, Sherlock.” Changbin gave a deadpanned answer as his stare continues to bore into him.

“Binnie!” Now, it was Chan’s turn to smack Changbin’s thigh, although a little harder than what he was given, “Ow! Hyung!” Changbin was promptly ignored. “What Binnie _means_ , Sungie, is that you haven’t been looking fine lately. Don’t think we don’t notice, either. Like Binnie said, we’ve known you the longest sans Minho. We know when something’s eating you inside out.”

At the mention of Minho’s name, Jisung winced and, unfortunately for him, it didn’t go unnoticed from Changbin and Chan.

Chan’s eyes softened as he knelt down infront of Jisung on the floor, Changbin also left his perch from Chan’s bed to join him. “Sungie, honey, does it involve Minho?” Jisung blanched but he knew that his hyungs knew him better than what they let on.

“No… I mean, yes…? Maybe.”

“So it’s a yes, then.” Changbin yelped once more when Chan pinched his hip, giving him a warning look. “Binnie. Sungie, you should tell us what’s bothering you… If it’s this bad to the point that you’re, quite literally, walking dead on your feet because of it then wouldn’t it be better to tell us?”

Jisung bit his lower lip, eyes darting here and there, avoiding Chan’s gaze. “I just… didn’t want to bother anyone.”

Chan reached over and cupped Jisung’s cheeks, tilting his head upwards so that they would make eye contact, “Han Jisung. You would **_**never**_** bother Changbin and I. We’ve known each other for three years, baby, you weren’t a bother then and you aren’t a bother now.”

Chan’s small speech made him choke up, again, and Jisung shuffled closer until he was able to hug Chan, hiding his squirrel like face into the eldest’s lap.

Jisung almost started crying when Chan ran his fingers through his hair, a comforting gesture whenever Jisung doesn’t feel like his best.

“Hyung… Am I—Is it….” He couldn’t seem to spit out the worries that bothered him.

“Hey, hey, don’t push yourself if you can’t, Sungie.” Changbin’s hand weighed on his back, rubbing it up and down with the hopes of calming down the youngest.

Jisung gulps down deep breaths, taking one deep breath before exhaling a bit shakily.

“Is it normal to be jealous of someone who’s getting close with your best friend?”

For a second or two, there was no sound, no reply. Just the ambience from within the house’s lower floors were heard.

“Ah. I figured that’d be the reason.”

Chan pushed Jisung, just enough so that he’d be able to peer up at the elder. Jisung’s nose was a little red from him nose diving into Chan’s lap, the older male gave him a fond smile, his eyes looking at him softly. “Sungie, I noticed that you changed right after we started filming, when Minho brought Soyoung over.”

Oh. Guess his friends noticed more than what he thought.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

Changbin huffed but the warmth of his hand never left Jisung’s back, “Now why are you apologising, baby?”

“I feel like I’m causing things to be awkward in the group… I-I didn’t mean to, it’s just hard when Minho-hyung barely hangs out with me—us, anymore and he’s always spending time with _Soyoung_ and he looks so happy together that I can’t just _stop_ it,ya know—" He starts to rant, speech gaining speed as he continues.

“Whoa whoa! Slow down there, Sungie!” Changbin gave his back a few solid pats, reminding him to breathe before he chokes.

“Sung, you aren’t causing anything. Things happen, that’s just how life is. Though, I’d have to admit that two of us are thick-headed.” Chan says with a sigh, he seems tired of something.

Jisung frowns, tilting his head in confusion, “What does that mean? Who are you talking about?” Chan coos at his cute gesture.

“You’re just fine, Jisung. If anything it’s Hyunjin and Minho-hyung who’s gone most of the time.” Changbin pipes up, his tone carrying a hint of bitterness to it. Jisung blinked, oh so they _had_ noticed it.

“Well… yeah. They’re always hanging out with Soyoung, not that it’s her fault! It’s not, I think she’s a pretty swell person, it’s just…”

Jisung trails off, unable to admit what was on the tip of his tongue. He feels ashamed to say it, to admit what’s been eating him for weeks on end in front of his friends.

“It’s just that she’s in the centre of our friends’ constant absence?” Chan finished his sentence for him, his tone neither judging nor disappointed.

“Yeah…” “It’s fine to think that, Sungie. You don’t blame her, you just hate the situation that we’re in. That’s alright, Sung.” The soothing words from Changbin comforts him, even if it’s just a little bit. “I just want things to go back to the way they were…” Jisung groans, plopping his head back onto Chan’s lap, squishing his right cheek as he faces Changbin, trying not to bruise his nose further.

There was no response from the other two. Nothing else was spoken as hands raked through his blonde hair and rubbed the knots in his back. They spent half an hour in that position, in a comforting silence before continuing to work on their music.

Someday, maybe, things will go back to as they were.

* * *

Later in the evening, a few minutes after dawn, Jisung arrived home. He shouted out a greeting before his mother’s head peaked from the kitchen, “Perfect timing, Jisung! Would you mind washing up and joining your father and I for dinner? There’s something we need to talk about.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow but didn’t fight against his mother’s request as he went up to his bedroom and went to wash up. When he returned downstairs, he saw his parents already at the table.

“Whatever it is, Felix made me do it.” He proclaims as he approached the table. His mother laughs at his accusation while his father gave him a look that was a mix of fondness and exasperation. “None of that, Jisung. Come, sit.”

Taking a seat his table, Jisung started to get nervous. “What’s up then?”

His parents shared a look, which only served to make him more nervous than anything. “Well. Your father had just gotten the news but we decided to tell you now rather than later.“ His mother had started, shooting him a reassuring smile.

“Appa?” Jisung turned his attention to his father who seemed calm for the most part. It wasn’t anything bad then if he was this calm.

“Well, Jisung, I was given a promotion. But being promoted means I’m getting relocated… back to Malaysia.”

...

..

What?

“What?” Unknowingly, Jisung’s mouth gaped open as he stared at his father.

Back to Malaysia? Sure, he had spent a part of his childhood there but it’s been almost 6 years since they moved back to Korea and now they’re moving back to Malaysia?

“When is this happening? W-When are we l-leaving? Should I start packing up now? How about—”

“Calm down, dear.” In his panic and rambling, he hadn’t noticed his mother getting up from her seat to kneel beside him. “We have to move within a month.”

A month? He only had a month left with his friends here? That was too short! They still had the drama to film, that’s nowhere enough time and, as if his mother could read his panicked thoughts, she squeezed his hands in hers.

“We know this is sudden, honey but we also have another choice for you.”

“H-Huh?” This time, it was his father who caught his attention as he cleared his throat. “We know this is sudden and with the fact that your brother, Younghyun, is in university and is a distance away from your school, we’re hesitant to leave you here. But, we also know that you’d like to stay here with your friends and finish your education here.”

Jisung blinked, taking in the rush of information. “S-So… what’s the verdict?”

His father gave him a smile, his panicked thoughts began to settle down. “We asked Mr and Mrs Lee if they could accommodate you until you finish high school at least, if you want to stay here in Korea.”

What?

“What?” Once again, Jisung was gobsmacked, he looked at his parents with shock. “You get to room with Felix and still be with your friends, sweetie!” His mother summed it up for him, which didn’t really help with the influx of information.

“So I get to stay here if I want?”

“Absolutely. We don’t want to force you into anything, son.”

Jisung breathed a sigh of relief, glad that there was an option for him to stay here in Korea. “Of course, if you want to come with us back to Malaysia, you’re more than welcome to.” Jisung gave his mother a weak smile, squeezing her hands that was still clenching his. “I’ll think about it, Eomma.”

“Good! Now that that’s over and done with, let’s eat!”

* * *

Just like that, the conversation that Jisung had with his parents became forgotten for the next few weeks. Before he knew it, they were on their last week of filming, finally.

The school day had ended and he was going to go straight home since Seungmin had given everyone a day off for their hardwork. Tomorrow would be their last day of filming and then it would be over.

_This nightmare would finally be over._ Jisung mused to himself as he made his way to the front gate.

He was just about to leave the school premises when he heard someone yell out his name.

“Hannie!!” Jisung froze in his tracks, body tensing as he heard the voice. He almost didn’t want to believe it, it felt like forever since he’s heard that voice calling his nickname.

He wanted to shake it off as his imagination and he was going to take another step before the same voice called out to him.

“Hannie-ah!! Don’t you dare leave without me!” Oh no. It was him. He’s not hallucinating it. It’s really him. Does he turn around? Should he just leave?

What should he do? He can’t just stand here. Maybe he should book it out of here—“Hannie!” It was too late, the owner of the voice had already slung an arm around Jisung’s shoulders.

“O-Oh Minho-hyung! H-How are you?” Fuck. Why is he so nervous?

“I’m well, Sungie. What about you? I haven’t seen you in ages!” _Because you keep rejecting my invitations._

“I-I’m good, hyung… Do you need s-something…? I was about to head home.” Minho released his hold on his shoulders, moving to stand next to him, arms crossed and lips pursed in thought. “That sounds boring, Hannie~ Let’s go hang out at Lotte World!” “W-What?! Hyung, my allowance is still crying over the last time we went to Lotte World!”

Jisung whined at him, almost falling back into their usual routine, like the past month hadn’t just given him so much anxiety and stress. Jisung missed this. He missed Minho.

Minho, on the other hand, was beside him and cackling at the younger’s antics. “It’ll be my treat, Hannie! How about that?”

Jisung stopped to think, it has been a while since they hung out and he had missed Minho dearly.

“Alright, fine. But I demand cheesecake! No exceptions!” Jisung’s exclaimation only caused Minho to look at him endearingly, a fond smile was evident on his handsome face. “Of course, only the best for my Hannie.”

Fuck.

Arriving to Lotte World was no small feat. They had gotten distracted multiple times by various things.

“Hyung, come oonnn!!” “Hold on, Hannie! This cat is adorable and it needs to know that I love it!”

To—

“Oh my god, hyungie, look! A squirrel plush!” “Oh no, you don’t! We’ll never leave the arcade just to win that!”

In short, it was a wild trip trying to even get to Lotte World and when they did, Jisung gave a happy squeal, immediately tugging Minho towards a ride. “Let’s go, hyungie! Otherwise, we’ll be stuck here forever!”

“Hold on, Hannie!” Minho’s laugh was like music to his ears, he’ll never get sick of it. “Let’s go get some headbands first!” That’s how they ended up getting a giraffe and squirrel headband for Minho and Jisung respectively.

Throughout the entire day, they tried to ride as many rides and win as many games as possible. Jisung never felt happier, this felt right. The happy feeling of just being with Minho felt right. It felt like he belonged here, with Minho.

His problems, his fears and his uncertainty disappears every time he’s with Minho. Minho is his comfort place and he hopes that Minho feels the same way towards him too.

After riding a total of 3 rides and winning a total of 0 games, the pair decided that now was a good time for food. The clock showed that it was almost 7 in the evening when they went to a cafe to get some food as well as to get the cheesecake that Jisung had demanded earlier.

Jisung’s cheeks puffed up as he munched on his cheesecake, preening in delight as he ate the decadent dessert.

“Enjoying yourself, Hannie?” Minho teased, hands inching towards his cheesecake to take a bite.

“No, hyungie! Get your own!” Jisung swatted his hand away, pulling his cheesecake close to his chest in defense, “We both know you’d eat both of them, Hannie. You like cheesecake too much to just see me munch on one.”

Jisung pouted, his cheeks puffing up even more, unable to deny the accusation because, in reality, he’s right. “Since you’re my favourite hyung, I’ll let you have some but only a little bit!” Minho laughed and reached over to pinch on of his cheek,

“Aigoo, you’re so cute, Hannie.” Fuck. How does he have such an effect on him?

“A-Am not, Hyung… A-Anyway, let’s hurry up! I wanna walk around a bit more before heading home!”

Maybe tonight would be the right time.

They ended up walking for a few minutes before Jisung whined, wanting to take a break and sit down. They found a bench near a more secluded place in the park but the view of the moon from the bench was amazing.

The moon was clearly seen, shining with all its’ glory as if blessing the both of them.

“Had fun today, Hannie?” “I did, Hyung! Thank you—” Jisung had made the mistake of turning his head to look at the older male beside him. His breath was taken away when he saw how stunning Minho looked underneath the glow of the moonlight.

He looked like a prince. Almost as if he was too beautiful to be true.

Jisung didn’t understand. He tried. His bubbling feelings from the last month had been stirring in his stomach. He was confused. Him and Minho were just friends, weren’t they? That’s all that Jisung ever knew. Minho was his childhood bestfriend, his confidant and his safe place.

He only felt so distanced from him because his friend had been preoccupied with something ~~someone~~ else. He felt lonely only because he didn’t have companionship, right?

But—

As he stares at his hyung who’s staring at the moon with an unreadable expression, something flutters in his gut.

Minho shined as bright as—if not brighter than—the moon up above.

Jisung felt a heavy weight drop in his heart as he finally understands. He finally understands why he felt the way that he did. He understands why he felt so left behind. He understands why he had missed Minho so much.

After all this time, Jisung finally realises why his heart longed for someone who wasn’t there.

He was utterly and deeply smitten for the beautiful adonis sitting beside him.

And he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Minho had been a steady rock in his life. When he fell and scrapped his knees when he was 10, when he had experienced some of the worse years of his life in middle school, when he got bullied or bothered by other students.

During his hardest times, Minho had been there for him and, if the older male agrees, he wants him to stay by his side forever.

By now, Jisung was sure what he should do.

“Hyungie.”

“Yeah, Hannie?”

This is it, no backing out from this, Han.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

He said it, he told Minho what he had kept inside of him for the last month. He’s sure that Minho would understand, they had just heard the phrase last week in class. There was no way that he’d get it wrong—

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it is, Hannie.”

What?

“Speaking of, there’s something that I wanted to tell you… I’m planning on confessing to Soyoung after our filming for the drama.”

 ** _ **What**_**? What do you mean?

“I know it’s only been a month but I think I really like her, Hannie.”

No no no no, Minho, _no_.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I can really see myself with her.”

 ** **Please**** , Minho, no. You don’t mean that, _please_.

“What do you think, Hannie? Should I go for it?”

Minho mused, looking to the ground.

If he had turned to look at Jisung, he’d be able to see the heartbroken look on the younger’s face. He’d be able to see everything as Jisung bared his heart to him. Only for it to be broken and left to shatter. The younger felt like crying but he couldn’t, not in front of Minho.

“I…”

Jisung quickly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. But the damage was done. He was broken.

“I… I think that’s a great idea, Hyungie…”

Jisung wasn’t sure how much more his heart could handle as he see the unconcealed joy on Minho’s face as he agreed with his suggestion. When was the last time that Minho had looked at him like that. When was the last time that Jisung held such an important place in Minho’s heart?

“Really? I knew you’d think the same, Hannie!” _No, I don’t want you to do it._

 _“_ O-Of course, Hyungie…” _But you had been there for me. This time, I’ll bear the hurt and stand by your side._

“Your the most important person in my life, Hyungie. I’d do anything to make you happy.” _Even if I’m dying inside._

Minho grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. Jisung savored the hug, hugging as tight as he could. He had an inkling that it would be the last hug he’d get from him for a long time.

* * *

After arriving home, from a quiet walk home with an eager Minho leaving him at the intersection towards his house, Jisung all but froze in the hallway. He couldn’t stop thinking. His heart would not stop hurting.

Somewhere in his heart, Jisung had held to a small flicker of hope that maybe Minho had hold him as dearly as Jisung did him.

But tonight proved that that wasn’t the case.

Tonight, Jisung had been completely left heartbroken.

Soon, his shoulder shook as the pain in his heart overflowed. He started to sob in the hallway, unable to contain his emotions further. He sobbed and wailed, trying and failing to wipe his tears away. Tears slid down his chubby cheeks, leaving a hot trail as he cried his pain away. He hiccuped as his wailing never seemed to stop.

He must’ve been loud as his mother came out to the hallway, looking frazzled.

“Jisungie! Honey, what’s the matter? Why are you crying in the middle of the hallway?”

With sobs seemingly never ending, Jisung simply collapsed into his mother’s arms, caging her in his arms as he cried into her chest. It felt like he was kid all over again.

“Eomma...! Eomma... It hurts, why does it hurt?”

“Oh Jisungie, baby, you need to breathe, please.” His mother’s soft touch on his back as she gave it a few pats, became his anchor. Slowly but surely, his sobs subsided and he was able to breathe as well as he could with a blocked nose and a sore throat from wailing.

Jisung held onto his mother like a life line, the stabbing pain his heart hurts too much. He doesn’t think he’ll survive another day with this reminder. He wants to go far away, away from the painful reminder that Minho gives him.

“Eomma...” He croaks out, throat sore from the wailing that he’s done.

“Yes, baby?”

“I think I have a decision now...” This was the right choice. This is what he needs to do.

* * *

Their last filming session approached. Jisung was more than ready to get this over with, when it does end, he'll be able to leave all of this behind. 

But, he figures, it wouldn't be them if they didn't encounter any problems. At the last second, Hyunjin had interfered and reached out to take Soyoung's hand. Jisung's sure that he saw Jeongin break just as the atmosphere fall quiet.

The fight that followed after was so riveting that Jisung had stayed far away to avoid a headache.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't blame this on me, you know exactly why!"

"Bullshit, Hyun—" 

"ENOUGH!"

It hadn't be Chan who had broken the fight but, rather, it was Seungmin. The youngest September baby seemed angry, rightfully so. The filming would end at this last scene and now it was prolonged because of the fight. Jisung sighed, he just wanted this whole ordeal to end already. He was sick and tired of the tense atmosphere with his friends.

He just wants to leave.

In the end, after a scolding from Seungmin, the filming stopped there. He deemed it good enough to end there, forcing the spectators to watch a cliffhanger rather than a tied ending.

With the end result needing to be edited, a job that Chan had volunteered to do, Jisung packed all the lighting equipment and went home. He had so many things to do.

"Sungie?" But Felix's soft, curious voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah, Lix?"

"Going home already? Changbinnie-hyung and Chan-hyung was thinking of going to dinner together."

Jisung will miss this.

"Can't Lix. Sorry. Eomma wants me to be home as soon as possible."

"Oh, of course, Sungie! We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You know it. Bye, Felix." 

Jisung never came to school for the rest of the week.

His friends waited day by day but he never showed up. Meanwhile, Hyunjin and Minho's squabble over Soyoung was laid to rest when the girl had rejected the both of them.

She told them that she had her heart set on someone, therefore she can't return their feelings. However much Hyunjin and Minho had tried to convince her, her heart was set.

With that, the two quarreling friends had apologised to each other and to their other friends for their constant arguments and disappearances. 

There was only one person left that Minho had yet to apologise to. After being scolded by Chan, which wasn't fun, he realised that he's left Jisung behind and almost completely forgotten about the younger boy for a whole month.

Feeling guilty and ashamed, he had planned to apologise to Jisung the second he sees him however, Jisung had yet to be seen at school. 

Their group of friends had started to worry after the 3rd day of Jisung's absence. 

"Still nothing?" Minho had asked Felix, the second the freckled boy entered the rooftop area. 

"No... We tried going to his house but no one was home." 

"Shit..." Minho laid onto his back, a tired sigh leaving his lips. Where was Jisung? Was he okay? Why didn't he tell them where he was going?

"Hey." Minho turned to Chan who had given him a soft and reassuring smile, "Don't be yourself up too much. None of us could've predicted this happening." "Yeah but none of you almost forgot him..." The bitter tone in Minho's voice could clearly be heard but there was an underlying tone of exhaustion. 

"You're trying to apologise. You did to us, all we need is to find Jisung—" 

Chan's sentenced was cut off when the rooftop door was suddenly pushed open.

Everyone held their breath, hoping that it was Jisung, only to deflate in disappoint when was only a senior named Isaac who stepped through. Isaac stopped and a cackled, "Wow, what a great reaction to my presence, guys." Chan gave him a weak smile, "Sorry, Isaac-hyung. Is there something you need?"

Isaac hummed, digging into his pocket to pull out a letter. "I got a delivery for you guys. From Jisungie." At the mention of Jisung's name, Minho shot up and snatched the letter from Isaac's hands. "Minho!" Chan went to scold him but Isaac's laugh stopped him, "It's fine, Chan. Jisungie told me about this."

Drowning out the voices of his friends, Minho starts to read the letter in his hands. But as he reads line after line, his expression became more and more conflicted. Jeongin, who had stayed quiet for most of this ordeal, saw how increasingly distraught Minho was. "Minho-hyung? Are you okay?" Everyone else went quiet when Jeongin had piped up. Minho never gave a reply, Chan approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Minho?"

"We have to go."

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? What do you mean, Minho? Go where?" Minho crumpled the letter into his fist, looking around at his friends' faces who seemed increasingly worried. "Jisung, he... The letter, he says he's leaving." 

"What?!"

Protests from his friends were instant. Chan looks like he was struck with grief, "Leaving? W-Where?" Minho's eyes darted nervously, he hands were trembling with the need to run, to find Jisung. "Malaysia." 

"Malaysia?!"

"That's too far!"

"He can't leave us! O-Our birthdays are coming up soon..." Felix's wounded and confused tone struck their hearts. Minho inhaled deeply, trying to stop his trembles, he needed to go. _Right now_. He needed to go **_**right now**_**. "Let's go." "To Hannie?" Hyunjin seemed confused. He still has his own apologies for Jisung before he's going to disappear for a long time.

"To Hannie. If we book it right now, we can make it, we **_**have**_** to make it." Minho can see his friends' dead set expressions. They were just as hell-bent on going to Jisung as Minho was. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Chan gave one final nod before all of them ran off the rooftop towards where Jisung was.

* * *

"Jisungie?" Jisung's far off stare focused back onto his mother who seemed amused as she stood behind him. "Yeah, Eomma?" His mother walked towards him, hugging him from behind as they looked out towards the planes that landed on the airport runway. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jisung stayed silent, relishing in his mother's embrace as he pondered on his decision.

"Yeah. I think it's time for a new view." 

His mother gave him one tight squeeze before stepping back and taking his hand.

"Well. Let's go then!"

Jisung gave her a weak smile, trailing next to her, thinking back to his letter that he had left for his friends.

_'I'm sorry. I needed to do this.'_

On the other side of the airport, Minho and the others had just arrived at the airport with the help of Hyunjin's father, Jinyoung. "Where do we go from here? We don't even know where to look." "Let's start off to the counter then! We can figure out the gate for Jisung's flight." So they ran. Rushing to find their beloved squirrel. 

_'Hannie... Why are you leaving me?'_ Minho's mind wandered towards Jisung's letter, growing restless.

_Dear Minho-hyung,_

“Honey, could you help with the luggage?”

“Of course, Eomma.” Jisung made his way to grab whatever luggage that he could before his mother’s soft voice interrupted him once more.

“You know… You never told me why you decided on this, sweetheart.” Jisung’s hand froze over his backpack as his mother’s questioning gaze bore into his back. He never told her about the gut wrenching heartbreak he experienced not even a week ago.

“... I don’t belong here, Eomma. At least…”

A group picture peaked from the opened zipper of his backpack. When was the last time Minho had looked at him with so much love?

“At least not with him.” He shoved the picture back into the depths of his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder.

_Hyung, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this. I'm so sorry. I needed to leave. I can't bear this pain anymore. Every time I see you with Soyoung-ssi, I feel myself breaking a little bit inside._

_‘Why didn’t you tell me then?’_ But Minho was angry with himself, scolding himself in his head. Why would Hannie tell him? He hasn’t seen his best friend for so long, why _should_ he tell him?

But Minho knew, he knew he’d only hurt the younger boy if he had told Minho about his increasing discomfort.

But now Hannie was going far away. Away from his sight and arms.

The thought alone drove him to run faster through the airport.

_When you'd leave me or reject my invitations, my heart hurts more and more. Hyung, when did you drift farther away from me? Is it something I've done? I miss you. I miss our friends. I miss our precious time together._

_‘Hyung’s sorry, Hannie._ _Please don’t leave me.’_ He prayed to whatever God was out there, he begged for his wish to be granted. He was a fool who fell off track when his eyes caught someone else.

He had grown so distant from Jisung that Minho can’t reach him anymore. If he doesn’t do anything about it, he’d be forced to live with the pain of never being able to forget him.

Now, with the information that they had gotten from the counter, Minho ran once again. Towards his ever-leaving heart, towards the one who’s always had his back from the beginning.

Towards his Hannie with their friends following close behind.

_But this pain in my heart hurts too much, Hyung. This is why I have to leave. My parents are going back to Malaysia. It's best for me to leave too. I'm sorry, Hyung. I've always wanted to say these words to you in person but when I did, you heart was already set on someone else._

Jisung took one deep breathe, in… out, in… out.

This was it. He’d be starting a new chapter of his life after this. It almost felt unreal. Though he knew that he had to do this, a part of him yearns for his friends and, god forbid, Minho.

Jisung’s eyes watered slightly at the thought of his friends that he’s leaving behind. But his heart wouldn’t last if he stayed any longer. He needed an out and this was the answer. He rubbed his eyes before turning to look at his mother who gave him a patient and soft smile.

He gave a weak, watery smile as he held his backpack even tighter. He was thankful for the time that he had spent with his friends and Minho.

Minho. His moon and stars that light the dark nights in his bedroom.

He was glad he got to tell Minho how he felt in his letter.

_I love you, Hyung. Please be happy._

_Love,_ _ever yours,_

_Jisung._

“HANNIE!!”

Jisung’s shoes skidded along the floor when a shout caused his to abruptly freeze. He was convinced that he was hearing things, that his head made him think of the thing—person, that he missed the most.

No, no, he was imagining things. Minho was at school with their friends, they wouldn’t have ran all the way here.

But then, why did his heart hoped so deeply?

Not wanting to fall for another heartbreak, Jisung steeled himself and took one, two, three more steps towards his mother. He shouldn’t hope too much, he was resigned to this. He forced himself to walk to his mother who looked relieved—wait, relieved?

Why would she look relieved, she’s been so worried about him since—

“ ** **HAN JISUNG****! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE US, YOU IDIOT!”

... _Minho-hyung?_

Jisung’s heart lurched into his throat, choking on a cry as he whipped around to look behind him.

There was no way that he’d be here. Why was he here? Jisung had to be seeing things.

And yet,

When he looked behind him, there he is. Hunched over, gasping and coughing from running through the airport, only to stop in front of Jisung.

His Jisung.

“Minho-hyung…? But… W-Why are you here? How—I thought you were in school?”

“W-We… guh, fuck…” Minho took a few large gulps of breaths, pushing himself to stand straight in front on Jisung. “W-We ran here… ha, after Isaac-hyung gave us your letter.” The eldest September boy gaped at him and their friends who seemed to be in a similar, tired state behind Minho. “Why would you d-ditch school?! W-Why would you…”

Fuck. Fuck this.

Jisung rubbed his eyes as they started to water once more, overwhelmed by the emotions that bubbled up when he saw his friends again.

Oblivious of his surroundings, he didn’t hear Minho walking closer to him until the older male gently pushed his hands aside to wipe Jisung’s tears with his thumbs. It broke Minho’s heart to see how much Jisung was suffering because of him. “Hannie... Please don’t cry, hyung doesn’t like it when you cry, baby.”

If anything, the pet name only made Jisung cry harder. “Hic... Hyungie’s an... hic.. an idiot...!”

Minho said nothing, just silently smiling at him as he tried his best to wipe away any of Jisung’s tears. “I know that now, Hannie... Chan-hyung scolded me real bad after filming. Hannie, I... ”

His voice died, it felt like he had a giant lump in his throat but Minho stared at Jisung intently. Why was he such a fool? How could he let go of Jisung? Why had he pushed him away, to the point that Jisung almost left him. “Hannie, I’m so _so_ sorry.”

Jisung inhaled sharply.

“I’m so sorry for pushing you away. I-I was blind. I was an idiot who left you just because I got star-struck with someone else. “ Minho’s hands fell from Jisung’s cheeks, opting to circle them loosely around his waist.

“I was an idiot. I didn’t realise how hard it was to breathe, t-to function properly without you. I made excuses, I left you behind.”

Tears trickled down Minho’s cheeks but he was too preoccupied staring into Jisung’s eyes, trying to memorise his features with the fear that he might leave him, still.

“It’s so hard, Hannie. It’s so hard to breathe, to live without you. I didn’t realise what I had lost until I had live without you. Please...” Minho sobbed, crocodile tears steadily streaming down his cheeks as he hiccuped, his arms tightening around Jisung subconsciously.

“Please don’t leave me, don’t leave me to live without being able to forget you. I lost everything when I lost you, Hannie… My Hannie… I miss you so much.”

That was the last straw as Minho cried as hard as he could, never relieving his grip on Jisung as the younger tried his best to wipe the tears away, a mirrored image to the situation minutes before.

“Hyungie… Hyungie, please stop crying…” It took a few more tries and some soft coaxing from Jisung to stop Minho’s cries. There was no exchange of words, there wasn’t a need for it as the pair stared into each other’s eyes.

Jisung gave Minho a soft smile, wiping away any stray tear as he cupped his cheeks.

“Hyungie… I miss you too. I missed you so much.”

Minho could only nod, fearing that his voice would fail him.

“But I’m still mad at you. You... You left me, Hyung.”

“T-Then yell at me, curse at me. Do anything to me, as long as we get to go back to how we were, I’d take it all. Please Hannie… I—”

In that short moment in time, he’s reminded of all the beautiful moments with Jisung.

Their first trip to Lotte World where they blew all of their pocket money.

Their late night rendezvous to the convenience shop when Jisung couldn’t sleep.

The hushed whispers at their impromptu sleepovers.

The hot summer days where they went to get ice cream at the ahjussi’s shop at the corner.

The tears that Jisung had shed in Middle School.

The hisses and groans when Jisung nursed his bruised knuckles after Minho had fought his bullies.

His persona on and off the stage, the songs he made, the duality he holds.

Jisung’s smile and laughter when Minho had surprised him with a cheesecake for his birthday last year.

Jisung’s soft smile whenever he turns to look at Minho.

Jisung’s laughter that haunts his days and nights.

Jisung’s eyes as they turn into crescents whenever he laughs too much, his heart shaped lips from grinning.

Jisung. Minho loves—

“I love you, Jisung.”

There was silence. Deafening silence as Jisung stared wide-eyed at Minho. Minho could hear his friends gasping and squealing behind them but he paid them no mind. His eyes was only on Jisung. Just Jisung.

“Hannie, I love you. I understand if you’re still angry with me or... or if you still want to leave. But that doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop loving you, Han Jisung.”

“Hyung, you’re an idiot.” Jisung pinched him on his arm causing Minho to yelp and flinch backwards but still within Jisung’s arms.

“Ow! Hannie!” “You idiot! You can’t just come here, apologise to me for making me miserable this past month and t-then confess to me, hoping I’d accept it!”

Minho felt his heart chip away.

“I understand, Hannie. I’ll—”

“No, shut up! Listen here, you know I love you, I told you in my letter! Of course I’d want to date you!”

What?

“What? W-Wait, go back!” Jisung glared at him, pouting his lips at him for interrupting his rant. “What? That I’d date you? Of course I would, Hyung. I told you I love you in my letter—”

Jisung’s rant fell onto deaf ears as Minho cupped his cheeks in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Frozen from the unexpected kiss, Jisung panicked ever so slightly before he slowly relaxed and returned the kiss with as much love, longing and joy as he could. He held onto Minho as they kissed—their first kiss too!—in the middle of the airport after their outburst.

Soon, air became a need and they parted, low gasps of air floated in the space between their lips as they stared into each others’ eyes.

Though the kiss was sudden and unexpected, no one could deny the joy and love that shined through the pair’s eyes as they lovingly held one another in an embrace.

“So… will you go?”

Jisung blinked once, twice before he turned to his mother who seemed to be ecstatic with the current development and his father who looked relieved and happy for his son.

“There’s always an option for you to stay, Jisung, you know that.” Jisung left Minho’s embrace to run to his parents, giving them a big and tight hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you…!”

“No need to thank us, honey. All we want, as your parents, is your happiness. And if they make you happy, who are we to stop you?” Jisung snuggled further into his mother, giving a wet laugh as he leaned back to take one good look at them.

“You’ll call me when you get there?”

“Absolutely.”

His mother planted one last kiss on his forehead, his father gave him one last tight embrace. He stepped away from them, shooting them a grateful look before he turned back and ran towards Minho at full speed.

Uncaring to their surrounding, Jisung collided with Minho, hugging him as tight as he could, unwilling to let him go again.

“H-Hannie! Be careful!” Jisung laughed, like a beautiful melody in Minho’s ears, leaning to give Minho a peck on the lips. “Looks like you have to look after me again, Hyungie.”

“Y-You’re staying?”

“Well, duh! I’m not going to leave you guys after all that!”

Minho gave a shuddering sigh, immensely overjoyed that Jisung was going to stay with them, with him back here in Korea. “Oh thank god—"

“Sungieee!!!” Before Minho could say anything else, Jisung was scooped up and squeezed by none other than Lee Yongbok Felix, who was crying as he hugged his twin. “How could yooouu!!”

“A-Ah, Lixie Pixie…”

“You almost left me!”

“Not just you, what about me!” Seungmin interjected angrily, stomping up right next to them, though his eyes were a bit watery. “We’re supposed to be the September triplets!”

“Seungminnie…”

“Hannie-hyung…” Jeongin appeared out of nowhere, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at his Hannie-hyung. “I-Innie! Don’t cry, baby, oh dear—"

“Yah!! How do you expect 3RACHA to produce music if you’re 6 hours away, huh!” Changbinnie scolded them but anyone could see the faint redness around his eyes as he took a good look at his beloved dongsaeng.

Chan also slid in next to Felix who was reduced to sniffles instead of full-on sobs.

“He’s right, Sungie. There’s no one else like our talented J.One.”

The eldest of their ragtag group of friends gave him a smile, leaning over to kiss his forehead, much like how his mother did.

“Hannie…” A wounded noise, from beyond the mess of bodies hugging Jisung, snapped to his attention. It was Hyunjin who nervously fiddled with the hem his shirt.

“I-I’m sorry, Hannie… I’ve been such a bad best friend, I’ve ignored you and… and…” Jisung huffed an amused sigh, escaping Felix’s tight hold as he walked over to Hyunjin, embracing the boy tightly.

“It’s good to have you back, Jinnie… I missed you too.” Hyunjin wailed, returning the hug and so, the mess of bodies returned around him and Jisung as everyone gathered for a group hug.

Jisung laughed, his heart and head feeling as light as it’s been since the beginning of the whole ordeal.

Peaking over the wave of heads around him, his eyes met Minho’s. They shared a smile, glad to have found each other once more.

With as much mobility as he could muster, Minho managed to lean in for a kiss on Jisung’s lips, earning disgusted sounds from their friends.

Minho cherished this moment. His small family of his ragtag group of friends. The joy in his bones as he finally confessed his feelings to Jisung. He still regrets his actions but from now on, he’ll stay on track, his heart never leaving Jisung’s where they lay, deeply intertwined with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! This took one whole month to write bc of my semester and other priorities osz  
> But please let me know how you felt about it! Let me know if you guys wants a continuation of HyunIn!
> 
> If you wanna be friends and scream abt Minsung or SKZ, just comment down below and i'll share my twitter with yall :D
> 
> Don't forget to stream Back Door! <333


End file.
